My Challenge Book
by Shira the Mage
Summary: Collection of Warriors one-shots for various forums! They're all over the place, and I work hard at them. Today: Sunny.
1. Thawing Love: CoD Ch 1

**_Thawing Love_**

 _Clan of Darkness Challenge #1_

"Come on, Stonepaw! We have to get back to camp soon! I can't miss my ceremony!"

Stonepaw stared into the beautiful orange eyes of Flamepaw, which were now flickering with concern.

A familiar tug on his heart sent a shiver through him, and he forced himself to look away from her hypnotic gaze.

Not to be deterred, the pretty golden tabby she-cat nudged her best friend. "Stonepaw? You still with me, rabbitbrain?"

Stonepaw shook out his pale grey and white patched pelt, returning his attention to his friend. "What? Oh, sorry."

Flamepaw rolled her eyes, purring, "What? Am I too boring for you?"

 _Far from it._ Stonepaw bit back the words, and gave a shaky laugh. "No, of course not! I-" At this he stared at his paws. "I was just thinking about how I was going to miss you." he mumbled out, focusing on the snow at his feet like it were the most interesting thing around.

He felt a lick on his ear. "Miss me? Stonepaw, it's my _warrior ceremony_ , not my death! I'll literally be one den over! Yeah, I'll have more duties now, but I'll always find time to visit you in the medicine den!"

 _Yeah, like when you're expecting_ kits _with some other warrior who won't deserve you!_

 _No, stop!_ Stonepaw growled, trying to chase the treasonous thoughts out of his head. So what if Flamepaw found a mate who cared about her? He was a _medicine cat_. When he chose his path, he put that life behind him. Even if the choice wasn't exactly voluntary...

"Stonepaw?" Flamepaw's voice held concern in it, and he couldn't help but feel a trickle of warmth that she cared about him. "What is it? Is it-"

Stonepaw flinched as his friend's gaze took on that awful look of pity. "Are your lungs alright?" Flamepaw whispered.

Anger flared through Stonepaw. "I'm _fine!_ " he snapped.

As if even his own body was against him, he suddenly felt that horribly familiar sensation of his lungs being constricted by an unknown force. Black spots danced in his eyes, and he felt his legs beginning to crumple. He burst into a horrible hacking cough, feeling as if he was coughing up his entire insides.

"Oh my StarClan, Stonepaw! Lay down!" Flamepaw pushed him onto the fluffy snow where they were sitting and began to rub his chest. Gradually, Stonepaw found he could breathe again, and once he collected his breath, immediately felt like he would burn through the snow with shame.

 _Stupid lungs! Why didn't I just die that day?!_

His mind swept him away back to that horrible night when he was three moons old. The summer had been so hot and so dry that not even the marshy land where RiverClan lived was safe from the danger of a wildfire. The dry heather of the WindClan camp had been ablaze, and in the chaos, young Stonekit was left behind. They found him later when they returned to camp after the fire had passed, barely alive and hiding in a patch of gorse that had been left unscorched. He had no idea how the medicine cat, Blackwing, had managed to save him, but his lungs had suffered permanent damage from the smoke. he would often suffer fits like the most recent one, and would get out of breath easily. Blackwing, Fernstar, and even his mother Cindercloud all agreed that a warrior's life would be much too strenuous on poor Stonekit, and eventually coaxed him to become Blackwing's successor, the next WindClan medicine cat.

Stonepaw shoved the awful memory to the back of his head, and forced himself to stand back up, meeting the she-cat he loved's horrified fiery gaze.

"It's alright, Flamepaw," he reassured the anxious golden tabby. "Just couldn't find air for a moment."  
Flamepaw's eyes narrowed. "Okay, Stonepaw, I trust your judgement. But we're going back to camp _now_. It's not just because of my ceremony, you need to rest."

Stonepaw's tail drooped. He had been so happy when Flamepaw had accepted his invitation to go on one last morning walk as an apprentice this morning, hoping this might help him let her go. Now he felt more miserable than ever.

As the two trudged back to camp, he found it harder and harder to meet Flamepaw's pitied gaze, and suddenly felt the need to remove it.

"Hey, Flamepaw!" he exclaimed, pawing at her flank. "Bet I can beat you home!"

Flamepaw frowned. "Are you sure you're up for it? I don't want-"

"Oh, _relax_!" Stonepaw cut her off, bouncing excitedly on his toes. "Exercise is good for my lungs!" He paused, whiskers twitching mischievously. "That is, unless you don't think an almost warrior can beat a lowly medicine cat apprentice!"

Flamepaw's eyes flashed. "Oh, I don't think so, I _know_ so!" she boasted, golden tail lashing in excitement.

"Prove it!" Stonepaw taunted. "Catch me if you can, badgerbreath!"

Flicking a paw, he sent a freezing burst of snow into Flamepaw's face, ignoring her surprised splutter, and whirling around and haring off in the direction of camp.

"You'll pay for that, you foxheart!" Flamepaw cried from behind him.

Stonepaw plowed through the snowdrifts, lungs burning, but he didn't care. He could hear Flamepaw running behind him, and forced his legs to move faster. His eyes were fixed completely ahead, making him completely oblivious to the tree root hidden under the snow that he tripped over with a surprised yowl.

He landed in the snow with a grunt, unfortunately directly in the path of Flamepaw who couldn't stop in time.

"Watch out!"

Flamepaw slammed into Stonepaw, and they both went flying. And now they were falling.

 _Wait, what?_

Stonepaw tumbled paws over tail down what must have been a very steep hill, smashing his nose on something and breathing in snow. The world spun around him, and he could Flamepaw's screech as she went down after him.

Eventually, Stonepaw slammed into something very hard, swearing he could hear the _crack_ of the impact of his body on the surface and felt himself sliding, gradually slowing down, then finally coming to a stop.

Stonepaw groaned, slowly working his various appendages. Nothing seemed broken, luckily, but he felt freezing! He inhaled deeply, finally recognizing the scent of the surface he was on.

 _Ice! We must have rolled onto the lake_!

Stonepaw got cautiously to his paws, claws out to prevent himself from sliding. His head was still dizzy from his fall, so he shook it, trying to clear his vision and that annoying _cracking_ noise that wouldn't get out of his ears.

Suddenly, a terrified cry split the air.

His heart froze. _Flamepaw!_

He whipped around towards the sound of her call, and gasped.

The _cracking_ noise he had heard was the ice on the lake, to thin to support a cat's weight for long, and he stared in horror towards a gaping hole in the lake, out of which clung the achingly familiar golden shape of Flamepaw, front paws scrabbling wildly at the ice around her that was rapidly breaking, cracks spiderwebbing out from where Flamepaw had fell in.

Her panicked flaming gaze met Stonepaw's, and she forced out, "St-s-Stonep-p-p-paw! H-h-elp!"

The tabby was trembling from the temperature of the lake, and Stonepaw knew she wouldn't make it if she didn't get out soon.

He started forward towards his friend, but stopped in horror as another crack rang out, ice splintering under his paws.

Stonepaw hissed. He made himself as light as he possibly could, and inched his way more slowly. But yet another crack came, and he froze, ignoring Flamepaw's frightened whimpers and forced himself to think.

 _If I'm not careful, we could both go through! Can I even make it?_

He eyed the ice nervously. Flamepaw cried out, "P-pleassse, I-"

She was cut short with a shriek as the ice she was clinging to crumbled, ad she scrabbled wildly at the edge for a pawhold, orange gaze wide with utter terror and panic.

Stonepaw looked into those eyes. His chest still ached. _A_ real _warrior would be able to save her!_

He looked at all of her now. Even with her golden fur wet and plastered to her frame and that pleading look in those wide flame colored eyes, Flamepaw was still the most gorgeous cat Stonepaw had ever seen.

 _I have to save her!_ His mind screamed at him to move, but his paws stayed still, forbidden by a darker part of him.

 _What? Why? So she can become a_ warrior _and abandon you? You've seen the way Hawkpaw looks at her and he's receiving his name today too! You'll never amount to anything but to mix herbs and watch other cats live the life you could never. Why let her live?_

Stonepaw took a step back, away from Flamepaw. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, widened even more. "St-t-onepaw? Whha-"

She screamed as the ice around her broke again.

Stonepaw took another step away.

The ice gave one final crack.

Stonepaw turned his back and walked back toward the land.

He shut his eyes and flattened his ears, ignoring that devastating sound of the splash of something- _someone_ -falling in, that horrible last cry.

I _'m sorry, Flamepaw. If I can't have you, no one can..._


	2. Take Me Away: CoD Ch 2

_**Take Me Away**_

 _Clan of Darkness Challenge #2_

Redkit hissed in annoyance as he swatted at the fluffy grey paw that was prodding at him.

"Redkit! Redkit, wake _up!_ "

Redkit cracked a pale blue eye open to glare balefully into the wide golden eyes of Wolfkit. The dark grey tomkit was standing in Redkit's nest, front paws kneading Redkit's mottled reddish flank.

He growled, and looked out the entrance of the nursery. The pale light of early evening seeped through, causing Redkit to roll his eyes.

"Will you _go to sleep?_ " Redkit snapped at Wolfkit, squeezing his eyes shut again and rolling back over.

 _Oof!_ Redkit's eyes flew open again as a cat pounced directly on his stomach, rolling him out of the nest. He leaped to his paws, spitting at his attacker, "What in StarClan's name-"

A grumble caused him to freeze. He shot a look over at his mother Spottedfeather who was curled up asleep in their nest. He stayed deathly silent as she mumbled in her sleep, turning over and returning to her dreams. He inwardly berated himself for raising his voice. His over-exhausted mother deserved a good rest.

Once he was sure Spottedfeather was sound asleep, he whirled on Hazelkit, the cat who had jumped on his belly. "What is wrong with you?" he whispered fiercely, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake his mother.

Hazelkit blinked her deep green eyes at him innocently. "What? Wolfkit and I want to play with you!"

"Yeah, Redkit, come teach us a warrior move!" Wolfkit added, bouncing next to his tortoiseshell sister.

"I'm five moons old, I'm not an apprentice!" Redkit hissed, exasperated. Ever since Wolfkit, Hazelkit, and their brother Frostkit had been born two and a half moons ago (Redkit had counted), all they seemed to want to do was drive him crazy! They were always pestering him to play catch the moss ball, crawling into his nest at night, chattering his ears off with their stupid questions, and copying his every move.

When Redkit had complained to his mother about this, Spottedfeather had just purred, licking his head.

"You should be flattered," his mother informed him. "Those three kits really look up to you!"

 _But I don't_ want _them to look up to me! I want them to leave me alone!_

So when Spottedfeather had volunteered to keep an eye on the nursery tonight while the troublesome trio's mother Swiftbird went to the Gathering, Redkit had not been pleased, especially when she had passed out not long after, leaving Redkit to fend for himself against the three little annoyances.

"Redkit?" Redkit started as Frostkit nudged him. Smaller than his littermates, Frostkit was quiet and mostly went along with his siblings on whatever they did. He was also the least bothersome to Redkit, but as of right now his blue eyes were just as eager to get the older tomkit to play.

Redkit's blood boiled. _I just want some sleep! Is that too much to ask?_

"That's _it!_ " he spat, shoving Frostkit hard. The little white tom squeaked in fear and ran over to hide behind his siblings. The three younger kits shrank back at Redkit's thunderous expression as he grit out between clenched teeth, "Listen to me, you three fleabrains. I don't _want_ to play. I don't _want_ to hang out with you. I don't _want_ to have anything to do with you! I _want_ to sleep, and I want _you_ to take yourselves as far away from me as possible! Good _night!_ "

Redkit stomped back over to his nest, plopping back down in it with a sigh of irritation. He ignored the three kits' chatter, and closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

He was halfway there when he felt teeth in his tail.

 _Great StarClan, please! Take me away from these pesky kits!_

Redkit shot up, whipping around to meet the troublesome culprit, ready to absolutely loose it. However, he stopped upon coming face to face with Frostkit. The young kit's eyes were wide and fearful, and Redkit knew something was wrong.

"Redkit," Frostkit gulped. "You have to get up. _Please!_ "

Redkit frowned. Frostkit's usage alone of a word Redkit thought was unknown to the three kits was enough to set of internal alarms. And where were Wolfkit and Hazelkit?

"Frostkit," Redkit began, trying to keep calm. "Where-?"

"They're outside!" Frostkit whimpered. "Behind the den! I heard something _moving_ back there, something big! H-Hazelkit, Hazelkit said we should go and fight off whatever was back there." Frostkit stared at the ground. "She thought that- that maybe- you might like us if we proved we were as cool as you were."

Redkit felt shock course through him. _They went out there to_ _... to..._ impress _me?_

"And you _let_ them?" Redkit asked incredulously, cuffing Frostkit lightly around the ear.

Frostkit's face crumpled. "I'm _sorry!_ " he sobbed. "I was scared! But now I just want my littermates back!"

Redkit stood up, squaring his shoulders in determination. These kits had done something stupid, but they had only done it because he had been so harsh with them. "Then I'll get them back!" he declared. He walked out of the den, noting with surprise that Frostkit had followed him out.

"Go back inside!" he hissed as he crept around toward the back of the nursery. Frostkit shook his head stubbornly, opening his jaws to argue before stopping with a gasp, nose in the air and a scared look on his face. "Do you _smell_ that?" the white kit queried.

The two kits had reached the back of the nursery, and Redkit froze, smelling it too. A sharp, salty smell, the smell his cut from a thorn he had trod on had smelled like, only a hundred times stronger. With horror, Redkit also detected cat fear-scent, recognizably that of Wolfkit and Hazelkit. But both of these scents were layered underneath the strongest scent of all. This smell was rancid; dark, earthy, stale fresh kill, wet stinky fur, and something else. It smelled _evil_.

 _And it was most likely coming from the gargantuan shadowy figure standing at the back of the nursery, two small cold yellow eyes staring directly at Redkit._

A deep, bone-chilling snarl emerged from the creature, and Redkit caught the flash of very white, _very sharp_ , teeth.

The figure moved closer to the two kits, and Redkit knew he had to think fast. Through the shadows behind the den, Redkit could barely make out the color of the creature's pelt, and he swallowed, pelt prickling. He knew what animal this was.

"Frostkit," Redkit murmured to the trembling kit beside him, not daring to take his eyes off the creature. "When I say so, I want you to _run._ Run into the middle of camp as fast as you can and yell out _Fox!_ as loud as you can. Can you do that?"

Frostkit whimpered a frighted sound that Redkit took as a yes. The fox growled and moved even closer. Redkit took a breath.

 _It's now or never!_

"Now!" he yowled, leaping at the fox. He sensed Frostkit bolting from his side and running shrieking into the camp.

The fox roared, doing as Redkit predicted and racing after Frostkit, into a camp full of what should now be warriors on full alert thanks to Frostkit's call. It completely ignored Redkit, who dove out of the way.

He sniffed around frantically, trying to ignore the fox-scent and all that frightening blood scent to find Wolfkit and Hazelkit. He tripped over something in the dark, causing him to turn and let out a cry of horror.

This mutilated mess of fur could hardly be called a body, but even with all the blood and fox smell, Redkit could still identify the scent of Wolfkit.

Hyperventilating, Redkit looked frantically around, letting out a strangled sob at the sight of a similar motionless lump, this one smelling of Hazelkit.

 _They- they're_ dead _! And it's all my fault!_

A small squeak from the huddled shape in front of Redkit caused him to freeze, and as he looked down, a small sliver of golden eye was looking weakly at him.

"R-Redkit?"

Redkit leaned closer. "Wolfkit? Yes, Wolfkit, it's me! I'm here, the fox is gone now!"

A small wheezing gasp sounded. "That... that was a _fox?_ Hazelkit and I took on a fox?"

Redkit couldn't help but purr at the note of pride in the dying kit's broken voice. "Yeah," he told him. "You sure did."

"I- I'm sorry we were bad to you, Redkit." Wolfkit was getting quieter now. "We- we wanted... wanted... wanted to show you we could be cool too!"

Redkit felt his insides turning to ice. "Wolfkit, you aren't cool! You're a _hero_ _!"_

"A... hero? M-me?" the little voice questioned.

"Yes! You're as brave as a warrior, and... and you know what?" Redkit paused, trying to steady his voice. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you." he proclaimed.

" _Re-really?_ " the kit coughed. "But you know everything!"

Redkit wasn't sure he could continue. "No, I don't. And it's my fault you're like this now. I should have watched out for you. I'm _so_ , so sorry."

"S'allright." the kit mumbled. Redkit wasn't even sure if the kit knew what Redkit was sorry for.

There was another painful rasp of a breath. "Red-Redkit? I hurt. Real bad! Why can't the pain just go away?"

Redkit's heart was now being ripped apart by etheral claws.

"Can... can you st-tay with me?" Wolfkit asked.

Redkit's voice cracked. "Of course."

"T-thankssss. You... you're a good friend."

So Redkit lay down, ignoring the furious caterwauls coming from the camp and the sharp barks of the fox, ignoring the new horrid scent he would come to know as that of death, and buried his face in the mangled fur, just barely recognizable as grey. He listened to the rasping shallow breaths, felt how each time the interval would be longer. Eventually, no breath followed the last, and Wolfkit grew still.

Redkit gave a low moan, turning his young face to the stars, knowing tonight there would be two new small ones shining down.

 _Oh, StarClan! When I asked for you to take the kits away, this wasn't what I meant!_


	3. Possesed: CoD Ch 3

_**Possesed**_

 _Clan of Darkness Challenge #3_

"Grassflower! Grassflower!"

I held my head high, basking in the sweet music of my Clanmates' voices cheering my name. My _warrior_ name.

No longer was I Grasskit, the tiny, mute kitten who was forever scarred by witnessing the brutal deaths of both her parents during a vicious ShadowClan raid in the middle of the night. I was now a proud, confident warrior of RiverClan, ready to do whatever it took to make the clan my parents loved great.

I looked to the evening sky, the first stars of Silverpelt beginning to emerge.

 _Echobreeze? Sharpthorn? Are you watching me? I haven't forgotten you, I promise. You_ will _be avenged_.

"Grassflower, it is now time for you to sit vigil. Once dawn arrives you will begin your duties as a warrior." Crowstar, our leader announced.

I nodded solemnly, padding towards the front of the camp to the spot I would stand watch, dipping my head to cats who stopped to congratulate me. I was planning to be as serious as possible on one of the most important nights of my life.

"Grassflower!" I turned at the sound of a familiar meow calling my new name. I turned to see the familiar silver tabby pelt of my old mentor, Stormclaw.

"I am so proud of you." the old tom's voice was choked up as he licked my forehead. I shrunk back in surprise at the usually gruff silver warrior's affectionate demeanor. "Oh, don't mind me! I always get like this when any apprentice of mine becomes a warrior. It's just bittersweet for me now since you're my last."

Stormclaw's old eyes flashed with remorse. I guess the rumors I had heard about his retirement were true.

I touched my nose to his affectionately, just as I had at my apprentice ceremony moons ago.

 _I couldn't have done it without my mentors!_ I thought to myself. Yes, Stormclaw had been a major part of my training, but there was someone else who I had to thank for my battle skills. Someone special.

The tabby tom blinked warmly at me, nudging me towards the entrance. "Alright, off with you now! Camp can't guard itself!"

I blinked my gratitude at him and turned and padded towards the camp entrance, settling down as trying to make myself as comfortable as I could for the night.

A cold breeze ruffled my pelt, and I fluffed up my fur to remain warm. The past leafbare had been a brutal one, and although newleaf had arrived officially, the warm weather it promised to bring had not yet appeared.

Night fell, the dark earth completely black, outlined in the pale light of the unusually orange three-quarter moon that hung in the sky. I remained alert, ears pricked and eyes widened to sense any signs of danger.

I stiffened as the aroma of cat-scent hit my scent glands, only relaxing when I recognized the familiar musky odor.

I felt an ethereal pelt brush up against my own, and the fur on my spine prickled as a harsh, rasping voice purred in my ear, "Hello, Grass _paw._ "

I flattered my ears, bowing my head in respect as the familiar small black and white figure of the cat who had been walking in my dreams since before I was apprenticed appeared in front of me.

"Oh, come now," the shadowy she-cat's voice dripped false sweetness. "I'm sure your precious vigil can spare a moment of silence so you could acknowledge your _real_ mentor, the one you've been ignoring, hmm?" She ended her sentence with just the slightest hint of a snarl, any honeyed sweetness vanished.

I flinched, breaking my silence to mew hastily, "I'm sorry, Littleflame. I didn't mean to skip training, I swear I was planning to go to sleep as soon as my vigil was over and come visit you."

Littleflame's unusual violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

I quickly added, "Besides, I'm out here protecting my clan. Aren't you always telling me how important it is for me to keep RiverClan safe from any threats? Oh, and my new name is Grassflower."

"Slacking off on your training makes you soft and unable to defend your clan to your fullest ability, Grasspaw." Littleflame reminded me. "And as long as you are _my_ apprentice, I will address you as one."

I held my tongue. "Yes, Littleflame. I understand."

Littleflame eyed me sternly, mauve eyes glittering. "You do understand I didn't have to take you under my wing the way I did, don't you? I could have let you cry by your parents' corpses that night and watch you waste away into nothing. But I didn't. I trained you, made you the fighter you are."

I straightened up, pushing back the painful memories of my parents lying dead in front of me. "Of course, Littleflame. I am forever grateful to be mentored by such a noble StarClan warrior like yourself."

Littleflame's whiskers twitched, as if something I had said amused her. She muttered something under her breath I couldn't quite make out, but sounded something like, "StarClan, right."

All of a sudden, Littleflame's expression grew eager. "However, I am not one to withhold praise when it is due, and there is no denying you have worked hard these past moons. I am prepared to give you what you want most."

I stared at my ghostly mentor. "What?"

Littleflame rolled her plum colored eyes. " _Revenge_ , you fool! Remember my promise to you the night of your parents' deaths? I promised I would help you avenge their deaths! Don't you want to make those ShadowClan mangepelts _pay?_ "

I felt the dark, simmering anger that had never left the pit of my stomach begin to grow, buolding into a steady blaze. Yes, yes I did want to make ShadowClan pay for what they had done. They had attacked an innocent queen and her mate in their horrible raid. That was against the code, and for that they needed to pay. Maybe after this, I could actually walk the border without feeling that sense of failure for not being able to protect Echobreeze and Sharpthorn.

I stared evenly at the black and white she-cat. "Alright." I growled. What do I need to do?"

Littleflame's expression grew victorious. "Oh, _you_ won't have to do anything!" she hissed, coming so we were nose to nose. "Just leave it to me, my dear, and everything will fall into place."

Confused, I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, when Littleflame leaned forward and touched her nose to my forehead.

There was a quick burning sensation, and I suddenly saw black. I felt the oddest sensation as if I was being swept away by some invisible wave, and was now floating in an imaginary body of water. Then, as quickly as it had vanished, my sight returned.

I looked around and let out a startled cry. I wasn't imagining floating, I was actually hovering in midair, right above the spot where I had been standing before. I let out another yelp when I realized I could see the ground _through_ my paws. I was transparent.

"Oh, relax. It's only temporary." I looked toward the source of the scornful meow and came face to face with ME.

Well, someone exactly like me. Same light brown tabby pelt, same face curled into a disdainful expression. Then I noticed the difference. My eyes, normally a deep holly green, were now a bright purple. A very unique purple that only could belong to one cat.

I hardly believed it, but, "L-Littleflame?"

The spirit inside my body laughed. "In the flesh. _Your_ flesh, actually, but you know what I mean."

As I tried to wrap my head around how she had managed to kick me out of my own body and take my place, Littleflame flicked her-my- _our?_ tail dismissively. "Don't worry, I'll give it back. I just need it to do what I have to do." She stretched, arching her back. "It is nice to have a mortal body again though."

All I could do was nod blankly with my mouth open.

Littleflame nodded back plainly, as if that was the end of discussion. "Well, let's be off."

She took off at a sprint. I gave a startled yelp as some invisible force caused me to float along after her, gasping even more loudly as I was pulled through the reed barrier. Literally through it, like I was no more than air.

"As of now, you're just a spirit." Littleflame called behind her, still running. "I'm the only one who can see you."

"What about you?" I asked, too concerned with my current physical state to pay much notice to Littleflame crossing the border with ShadowClan like it wasn't even there.

"Oh, people will see me, but they'll think it's you." Littleflame replied as she slowed down to a stealthy prowl, creeping through the pine forest like a natural.

We were both quiet as she reached the ShadowClan camp.

She circled the barrier, carefully avoiding the night guard, until we reached the back of the barrier.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. I was nervous. Were StarClan cats allowed to do this?

"An eye for an eye, my dear," she whispered. "Stay here." She slipped through a hole in the barrier, and to my dismay I found I couldn't follow her.

I waited for what felt like nine lifetimes before my possessed body slipped back out, deathly silent.

"What did you do?" I hissed. I hadn't heard any noise, no yowls of alarm or warning, nothing, but surrounding Littleflame completely was the unmistakable reek of blood.

"I told you, I took an eye for an eye." Littleflame informed me, trotting back in the direction she came. This time I found I was pulled after her again.

"But what does that _mean?_ " I persisted as we crossed back into RiverClan, watching her pause to wash off in the stream, confirming my suspicions something bad had happened.

"It means you'll see." Littleflame growled as we returned to the camp. I was confused as she walked back into camp, and I used what little ability to move I had to move in front of her.

"Now what are you doing?"

Littleflame's unusual eyes glittered. "Well, a bunch of murdered kits will only do so much, right? No guaranteed war."

Horror courses through me. "What?! You _murdered their kits?_ "

Littleflame have a cruel laugh. "I told you, an eye for an eye. They murdered your parents and countless others. Now they can suffer the loss of needless death."

"But they're kits!" I spat. "How could you do that?"

"I didn't. _You_ did. Your claws spilled the blood of kits and queens. I knew you'd be too weak to do it yourself, so I helped you out. You're welcome." Littleflame licked a paw nonchalantly.

I was beside myself. "You- you- but you're a _StarClan_ cat!"

"No, I'm not. I let you think that, but I am most certainly not one of those soft-bellied fools." Littleflame told me simply.

"Then where-?"

"Never you mind, darling. Now, I don't have all night, so I'll make this quick. ShadowClan will awake, and attack RiverClan, but there's a possibility RiverClan might try to use _reason_." Littleflame wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something foul. "The only way to make sure blood is spilled is to get RiverClan just as mad. Now, killing your kits would work, but I think we need to go bigger. Your leader, yes, he'll do just fine."

I snarled at her, the consequences of my foolishness weighing me down. "I won't let you." I spat. "As soon as I get my body back, I'll go right to ShadowClan and give myself up."

Littleflame cocked her head. "But you can't, dear. You're dead."

"Wha-NO!" I let out a scream as Littleflame drew my body's claws and slit it's own neck. Blood pooled out of my body's throat as it crumpled to the ground. I tried to remain floating, but a warm, fuzzy wave of blackness washed over me, and I felt a pain in my throat.

Right before I lost consciousness, I heard a voice in my ear.

"Poor little Grasspaw. You'll thank me for this soon, just you wait."


	4. Lost Mate: CoD Ch 4

**_Lost Mate_**

 _Clan of Darkness Challenge #4_

 _"Nightfall... Nightfall, please. Please don't leave me!"_

 _The young deputy of ThunderClan crouched on the ground, anxiously nosing a pitch black she-cat who lay panting in a puddle of blood. Around him, cats fought furiously in a frenzy of dust, fur, claws, and blood._

 _"Please," Beetlewing begged, scrabbling at the ground, ripping up chunks of grass and trying desperately to patch the gaping wound in the she-cat's neck. The grass stuck for a second before more red seeped through and the grass would fall off her neck into the rapidly spreading pool of scarlet._

 _"B-Beetlewing," Nightfall panted, blue eyes flashing weakly with pain and love. "Stop, it's too... too late for me."_

 _"No!" her mate cried, licking her bloodly cheek. "Just please, hold on, I need you with me!"_

 _"I can't, love," Nightfall breathed, eyes beginning to dim. "I'm going... to- to join StarClan."_

 _"Don't go, Nightfall!" Beetlewing sobbed, feeling like his heart was dying along with his mate. "I love you."_

 _"I... I...lov-" Nightfall wheezed, struggling to form words. Blood dribbled out of her mouth, and she burst into coughs. Coughs turned into strangled gasps, and eventually the gasps stopped as Nightfall's body slackened, letting the frozen state of death take over her body._

 _Beetlewing watched in horror as the light went out in his mate's eyes. "No..." he rasped, feeling a strange sort of numb wash over his body. Was the ground shaking, or was that him, he didn't know. Didn't care. All that mattered was that the she-cat he loved, the one who he thought he would spend the rest of his life with was gone forever. And it was completely and totally Beetlewing's fault._

 _"No..." he repeated hoarsely, plunging his face into Nightfall's soft ebony fur, letting it tickle his nose as he breathed in her sweet scent that was already fading._

 _"Why, StarClan?" he whispered. "Why did you let her do it? It wasn't her time..."_

 _His mind flashed back to a few moments earlier. Beetlewing and Nightfall were fighting back to back, fending off members of the group of rogues that had decided to make themselves a little too comfortable on ThunderClan territory. Beetlewing stumbled, falling over and immediately getting pinned by one of the rogues. He looked up in horror as another scrawny rogue above him raised his claws, ready to deal a fatal blow._

 _But the blow never came. A streak of black and a furious snarl bowled over the tom about to kill Beetlewing. As he threw off the cat holding him down, he could hear the sounds of a nasty scuffle behind him followed by a horrible choking sound._

 _He whirled around to see Nightfall stagger, blood running down her neck, the tom she had been fighting already running away. Her frosty blue eyes met Beetlewing's._

 _"I couldn't-" she gasped. "Couldn't let them.. hurt you. You're our next leader, I'm... n-not important."_

 _She crumpled to the ground as Beetlewing ran to her side with a horrified cry._

 _Beetlewing squeezed his eyes shut, pain washing over him._

It should have been me...

* * *

 _Away in StarClan, a group of star-pelted cats gathered around a pool. Sitting opposite them was a night black she-cat, identical to the one seen in the pool lying dead with her mate crying by her body._

 _"You should not have interfered, Nightfall." one of the starry warriors spoke, fixing the black cat with a stare "It was his time, not yours."_

 _Nightfall leaped to her paws, hissing, "Nonsense! Beetlewing is ThunderClan's loyal deputy! The clan needs him! He deserves to live out a good life and give as much as he has to his clan! ThunderClan," Nightfall paused, blue eyes flashing with sorrow. "ThunderClan can survive without me..."_

 _"We admire your courage, Nightfall," the star cat mewed, "but Beetlewing cannot escape fate forever."_

 _"I'll protect him." Nightfall insisted, tail lashing. "You say it isn't my time? Let me go back, let me watch out for him."_

 _There was a murmur of surprise among the StarClan warriors. "That is a bold request, she-cat." One of the members rumbled. "Are you sure that is what you wish?"_

 _Nightfall nodded earnestly. "Please," she pleaded. "Let me help the cat I love."_

 _The group of cats discussed for a moment before they turned simultaneously to face Nightfall._

 _"We accept your proposal." The cats spoke as one, all ghostly eyes trained on Nightfall. "Let it be so."_

* * *

 **Six Moons Later...**

A trio of ThunderClan warriors prowled through their territory in search of prey. As they pushed through the undergrowth, a young apprentice raised his head excitedly.

"I smell something!" he announced. He opened his jaws to taste the air better. "It's a _cat!_ " he declared, whiskers twitching excitedly.

His mentor frowned. She sniffed the air too, her pelt raised slightly. "You're right, Mudpaw. There's someone here."

Mudpaw's pelt fluffed up. "Invasion!" he screeched, abandoning any tact and thundering off in the direction of the smell.

"Mudpaw!" his mentor snapped, running after him, third patrol member on her heels. "Mousebrained apprentice!"

The she-cat pelted through the brush, nearly slamming into Mudpaw's frozen backside once she caught up to him.

"Mudpaw, what have I told-" The she-cat trailed off as she too noticed what her apprentice was staring at in shock.

OOO

Beetlewing leaned into the branch he was pushing, trying to weave it in best he could into the branches of the back of the nursery. Leafbare was coming, and the last thing anyone needed was heavy snow collapsing the roof of the nursery onto the kits and queens.

It had taken him almost a moon to recover from Nightfall's death. Luckily, Featherstar was sympathetic and gave him some space, as did the rest of the clan, but Beetlewing eventually found a way to ignore the pain that tugged at his heartstrings by putting all his energy into helping his clan. He still hurt, but the practical side of him knew that Nightfall was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

His ears pricked as he heard a commotion coming from the center of camp. He paused, debating whether he should stop working for a bit to go see what was going on. He shook his head, deciding to ignore the noise and focus on the pesky branch that wouldn't stay put. He was deputy; if it was anything important, some cat would notify him.

Sure enough, a short while later someone did. He turned, dipping his head as his leader's scent approached him.

"Well done, Beetlewing." Featherstar looked at the nursery admiringly. "I don't think a better job could be done."

"Thank you, Featherstar, I try." Beetlewing purred. He shifted his paws, pelt crawling uncomfortably at the way Featherstar was staring at him in this weird, pitied way.

"Is there something you need?" he asked politely. Featherstar sighed, still giving Beetlewing that odd look. "There's something I think you should see."

She turned and walked away, beckoning with her tail for Beetlewing to follow her. Confused, the pale ginger tom did as he was told.

Featherstar led Beetlewing across the camp and into the medicine den. He blinked. "Featherstar, I don't-"

"Just come." The snowy white leader interrupted him, nosing him forward.

Inside, he was greeted by the medicine cat, Dewleaf. The tortoiseshell tabby's amber eyes were wide. "She was found by Berryfrost's hunting patrol today. The area reeked of fox, and her wounds are deep, but she's going to survive. She's resting now."

Beetlewing was totally in the dark. "Found _who?_ " he demanded. "A clanmate? A lost kittypet? What are you hiding?"

Deweaf took a deep breath, exchanging a glance with Featherstar before stepping aside, allowing Beetlewing to see the nest she had been blocking from his view as well as its occupant.

Beetlewing felt his entire body turn to ice. Even from far away, he would recognize the familiar slender shape curled up in the nest a mile away. Same glossy black pelt, same fluffy tail, even her _scent_ was a near match. Everything was the same except for this she-cat was very much alive, as shown from the gentle rise and fall of her raven-furred flank.

 _It- it's impossible... it can't be... but..._ "N-Nightfall?" Beetlewing choked on the name, barely able to get it out.

The leader and medicine cat shared another look. "No, _not_ Nightfall." Dewleaf spoke gently. "This she-cat is about six moons old, an apprentice age. And you know Nightfall hunts with StarClan."

"However, the resemblance is uncanny, and we both agreed that since she'll be staying with us until she recovers, we had to show you first so you could make yourself comfortable with the situation." Featherstar added.

All Beetlewing could do is blink and look at the young she-cat. "It isn't fair," he muttered. "She's almost ident-"

All three cats tensed as the black she-cat stirred, eyes fluttering open. _Nightfall's_ eyes, Beetlewing noted as another scab on his heart ripped open again at the sight of the same sky-blue orbs.

"Wh-where am I?" the black cat inquired, looking around worriedly.

 _Great StarClan, her voice!_ Beetlewing didn't know if he could last much longer. Featherstar's tail rested briefly on his back in a gesture of both comfort, as well as one telling him to stay back and let her handle it.

She stepped forward. "Greetings, young one." she meowed. "I am Featherstar, leader of ThunderClan. You were found on our territory by one of our patrols wounded and covered in fox scent. We have taken you back to our camp where our medicine cat, Dewleaf here," Featherstar gestured to Dewleaf who nodded at the black she-cat. "has healed you. Can you tell me how you came to be as you were when we found you?"

The she-cat's expression was perplexed, faced screwed up in an attempt to remember. 'There... there was a fox." she recalled. "I was just passing through here when I ran into it." She blinked earnestly at Featherstar. "I promise I wasn't trying to take your territory."

Featherstar looked at her curiously. "So you are a loner?"

"I live by myself, yes. I don't really have a home, I move around a lot. No family, you know?" The she-cat answered quietly.

"But you're what, six moons?" Dewleaf broke in incredulously. "How did you survive by yourself?"

"I- I-" the she-cat looked perplexed. "I actually can't remember much of my life, if you believe me. I don't know why."

"Then why don't you stay here?" Beetlewing blurted out. Featherstar gave him a scorching glare, and Beetlewing winced, knowing he had spoken out of line. "For now, at least." he added hastily.

The she-cat's pale blue gaze rested on Beetlewing. "Who are you?" she questioned him.

Beetlewing's heart raced. _She couldn't possibly know me!_

"My apologies for missing the introduction. This is Beetlewing, my deputy." Featherstar spoke, sending Beetlewing a warning look to hold his tongue.

The onyx she-cat stared at Beetlewing a little while longer. "Sorry for staring," she told him. "I just feel like I've seen you before."

Featherstar tensed beside him and he heard Dewleaf inhale sharply. Beetlewing himself felt like his heart was ready to burst. "Must be a coincidence." he forced the words out through his teeth, digging his claws into the ground.

Nightfall's copy just blinked at him suspiciously. "If you say so."

Beetlewing suddenly felt as if there wasn't enough air in the den. He had to get out, get away, go on a long walk to rid himself of all the lingering ghosts of the past.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to excuse myself." Beetlewing hurried for the entrance to the den.

Just as he was about to leave, he felt his paws freeze. Unable to help himself, he turned around and looked into those haunting azure eyes.

"Wait. What's your name?" he queried, looking directly at the she-cat.

The dark she-cat cocked her head to the side, thinking. "I think... I'm not sure, but I think I'm called Night."


	5. The HAPPY challenge: CoD Ch 5

_**The HAPPY challenge**_

 _Clan of Darkness Challenge #5_

"For StarClan's sake, Snowpaw, no your fresh-kill did not start talking to you!"

Jayfeather bustled the dazed white tom out of the medicine den, a wad of leaves in his jaws. He thrust the wad at Brightheart, Snowpaw's worried mother who had been waiting outside. Snowpaw plopped down and began to chew on his own tail.

"These herbs will stop the hallucinations. He may be dazed or dizzy for a couple days, but as long as you get him to eat them, this is the worst he'll get. Make sure he rests and don't let Ivypool take him out for training unless I say so, no matter what she says! And don't worry if he starts vomiting, just let me know if it happens." the blind medicine cat told Brightheart, who nodded.

"Thank you so much Jayfeather, I'll do just that." Brightheart purred. The one-eyed warrior called to her son. "Come on, Snowpaw, let's go."

Jayfeather heard Brightheart walk over to Snowpaw, most likely grabbing him by the scruff and dragging him off judging by his indignant squawk and the sound of something scraping against the dirt.

"Everyone, run! The trees have come to life and are eating cats! I don't want to be tree food!" came the white apprentice's delirious yowl that Jayfeather could hear on the other side of camp. He snorted, only able to imagine how funny Snowpaw must look.

 _That cat must have the mind of a chipmunk! Nearly a warrior and taking dares from a new apprentice -from_ Hollypaw _of all cats! -and going and drinking out of a funny smelling puddle and letting StarClan knows what into his system! I swear, Hollypaw may look like Hollyleaf, but she's worse than her father when it comes to squirrel-brained plans!_

Grumbling to himself, Jayfeather plodded back inside his den, cursing as he stumbled over one of Briarlight's exercise moss balls. The paralyzed she-cat was in the nursery playing with Squirrelflight's kits, and Leafpool was out scouting for more tansy. Succumbing to the lure of the comfort of his nest, the tired medicine cat sunk into the moss, curling his tail around his nose and shutting his eyes tight.

 _Finally, some peace. Please, StarClan, don't let anyone bother me tomorrow. Just one day. One perfect day._

OOO

Jayfeather allowed his eyes to crack open. He frowned, sitting up and sniffing the air. The endless sky of blackness that always shrouded his vision was a slightly lighter shade of dark than the usual shade it was at dawn. Jayfeather licked a paw and drew it over his ear thoughtfully.

 _Did I actually sleep_ _in?_ No, that was impossible. Jayfeather was always up early, either to fish a thorn out of the paw of an unlucky dawn patrol member, or he had been up all night checking on fussy kits and their even more fussy mothers, or maybe Purdy needed his pelt de-ticked and there wasn't an apprentice around to do it, or... No, he couldn't have been asleep for so long.

"You're up!" Briarlight's cheery voice sounded from the den entrance. Jayfeather stood up, stretching. "Hey, Briarlight. What time is it?"

"Late morning," came the reply.

Jayfeather blinked. " _What?_ Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Leafpool said to leave you be. She checked on Squirrelflight and the kits when she got up and she's taking care of Snowpaw now, and there isn't anything else that you're needed for."

"Oh." Jayfeather couldn't believe it. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a full night's sleep, especially not a dreamless one like last night's.

"Here." Jayfeather heard Briarlight nudge something towards him, and the mouthwatering aroma of freshly-caught mouse hit his nose.

Millie caught me two, but I already split a chaffinch with Blossomfall and I was full after the first mouse so I saved it for you."

Jayfeather thanked her and ate the mouse, savoring the warm, meaty flavors.

"Jayfeather?" Jayfeather knew from Briarlight's tone that he probably wasn't going to like what she asked him. "I was thinking... perhaps I could go for a walk outside camp today?"

"Briarlight-" Jayfeather began, but she cut him off. " _Please,_ Jayfeather! Leafpool said she thought I was fine, but I had to check with you first. Bramblestar agreed to spare a warrior to go with us. I even managed to convince _Millie_ for StarClan's sake! I know I'll be fine, so will you just say yes?"

Jayfeather took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to say. "Alright, you win. Let's go."

Briarlight squealed like an excited kit, dragging herself over and began nudging him towards the entrance! "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Come on, let's go now! Come _on!_ "

As he had promised, Bramblestar instructed his temporary deputy Lionblaze to take Millie off patrols so she could keep an eye on her daughter. The trio walked around the camp once, taking it nice and slow, Briarlight's pure joy at being outside and her friendly chatter enough to partially melt the ice between Millie and Jayfeather who usually didn't see eye to eye when it came to Briarlight.

After returning, Jayfeather ate lunch with Lionblaze and Cinderheart, catching up on his brother's news and how his nieces were doing (minus Hollypaw and the puddle dare).

"Just letting you know, I've been putting her on every patrol I can to keep her off your tail and she hates me for it, so I'd advise you to avoid Ivypool if you can," Lionblaze warned him. "She's still waiting to pounce on you about taking Snowpaw out."

Jayfeather chuckled, knowing how fiercely proud and protective the prickly silver tabby she-cat was of her apprentice and how seriously she took her mentoring duties. Well, if all he had to deal with today was a cranky Ivypool, then let her rage. He was actually in a good mood for once.

After sunhigh, Jayfeather spent the afternoon peacefully arranging herbs with Leafpool and shooing his pesky cousins, Squirrelflight's kits out. When night fell, he conversed with Bramblestar a little, then went to check on the elders, arriving just in time to hear one of Sandstorm's rare stories. Greystripe had proven to be as bad as Purdy when it came to blathering on about this or that, but when Sandstorm decided to share a tale, it usually was worth your while to sit down and listen.

As he sat among a small group of apprentices as Sandstorm spoke of a lost clan who lived in the cliffs, Jayfeather realized he actually had enjoyed today, and when Fernpaw leaned against him and fell asleep, he let her without complaint.

OOO

High above the stone hollow, unseen cats were also watching the story session.

"He's worked so hard." Firestar's green eyes glittered as he watched his great-granddaughter snuggling against his grandson, both listening to his mate tell of a time when he and her were alive and young. "He deserves this."

"Day of peace, bah!" The more scornful mew from the scruffy grey she-cat seated next to the ginger leader lacked its usual bite, despite her stormy expression.

"I worked hard too, and you never saw me whining about free days! You don't think others might have wanted that before?" Yellowfang snorted, orange eyes narrowed.

Firestar chuckled, jostling his old friend's shoulder gently. "Jealous much?"

Yellowfang bristled. "Most certainly not!"

Firestar just rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to see what happens when Jayfeather comes to join us! You seem quite fond of him."

This earned him a soft cuff on the ear and a half-hearted hiss.

Ignoring his grumpy companion, Firestar just returned to watching, content to know that for once the clan he loved was happy.


	6. Random Cat Love Story: CoD Ch 6

_**Blind Pick: Ivypool (Was assigned cat to write love story about)**_

 _Clan of Darkness Challenge #6_

Ivypool had never bothered to think about love.

Since she was an apprentice, the Dark Forest, training in it and then spying in it, had controlled her life. She would work her tail off by day, catching prey, patrolling borders, avoiding Jayfeather and Lionblaze's questions about if she had "found out anything yet". Then, at night, she would dream herself into the Place of No Stars where she would fight for her life trying to impress Hawkfrost and Brokenstar and figure out how to save the clans from doom. She didn't dare open her heart to anyone, it could be used against her, and no tom in ThunderClan ever noticed her, not when there were cats like _Dovewing_ to look at instead. Love was pointless when you had the fate of the clans resting on your shoulders.

After the Great Battle, love still didn't appear likely. After she had nearly died, after she had _killed_ , after she had sacrificed nearly everything to spy for the clans, Ivypool hadn't been expecting a deputy position or a new nest or a personal thank you from each leader in acknowledgement of all her work or anything like that.

However, it was a completely different story when not only did she receive not as much as a single thank you from Bramblestar or any of her clanmates, but was scorned and alienated by her own clan, branded a traitor by her own clan, lured into a badger trap by her own clanmates, and forced to attend a humiliating trial with the four leaders on whether or not she should be _banished from the clans forever_. That made Ivypool a little mad. No one, not Jayfeather, Lionblaze, or even Dovewing, her own sister, had spoken up for her, despite all Dovewing's simpering on how "awful it was that Ivypool was getting treated like this".

 _Maybe I should have just fought for the Dark Forest and let you all get slaughtered! I'm sure even nasty old Mapleshade would at least have the decency to say "thank you"!_ Ivypool once thought bitterly. Guilt immediately washed over her as she was swept back to a vision of Hawkfrost with claws raised to kill, a black streak darting in front of him, a desperate race back to camp with Tigerheart, Hollyleaf's unconscious form on her back, and the brave ebony-furred she-cat dying in a puddle of blood. She had winced, instantly regretting her thought. _No, no I wouldn't. I'm still glad I was able to save you all, even if you did betray me. I just wish I had been able to save you too, Hollyleaf..._

So long story short, Ivypool was not getting swarmed with toms dying to be her mate.

Gradually, things got better. Her clanmates started trusting her again, and Bramblestar even rewarded her with an apprentice of her own, Snowpaw.

 _I promise,_ Ivypool had vowed, looking into Snowpaw's innocent golden eyes as they touched noses, horrible images of Hollowflight and all her other Dark Forest apprentices flashing through her mind. _This time I'm going to do things right!_

She was now immersed in Snowpaw's training and gaining back her status from before the Great Battle. And now, after the horrible devastation of the huge storm, there was more work to do than ever. Ivypool wouldn't have had the time for a mate, even if there had been anyone interested in her.

No, love was never something to consider for Ivypool; and honestly, she was perfectly fine with that.

 **(I know it was technically supposed to have romance in it, but hey, this is technically a love story, right?)**


	7. Letting the Hate Out: CoD Ch 7

_Letting the Hate Out_

 _Clan of Darkness Challenge #7_

Cloverleaf hatefully eyed the pale grey she-cat across the camp sitting in a pool of sunlight and daintily licking a fluffy paw, her multicolor eyes shimmering as she bathed.

The speckled sandy-gold she-cat's lip curled in a sneer as a large grey tabby tom slunk tentatively over towards where the most annoying cat in ThunderClan cleaned herself, a plump squirrel (Dovewing's favorite) grasped firmly in his teeth and fresh hope in his golden eyes.

Cloverleaf stared at Bumblestripe in pity, knowing what was going to happen next.

She watched, seething as Bumblestripe sat down next to Dovewing, opening his jaws to start a conversation. Rage sparked in her as the pale grey she-cat's pretty face twisted in disdain, shifting away from the lovesick tom and mewing an obvious rejection to his company before stretching and walking rapidly away toward the warriors den.

A low snarl rumbled in Cloverleaf's throat as she saw Bumblestripe's face crumple, the squirrel meant for two sitting at his paws untouched.

 _That is_ it! _This is the last time Dumbwimp goes around screwing with innocent cats' hearts! Who does she think she is, sneaking around with obnoxious ShadowClan cats and playing with poor Bumblestripe's emotions whenever she wants her ego fed by his blind devotion! Just because she's part of the oh-so-special prophecy makes her think she's allowed to do whatever the heck she wants! Well I won't stand for it a moment longer!_

Cloverleaf leaped to her paws, marching over to the warriors den, blue eyes flashing. She burst in, looking at the fluffy Mary-Sue curled up in a ball in her feather-lined nest, sleeping adorably. Cloverleaf resisted her urge to gag.

Stalking up to her, Cloverleaf raised her paw and placed a specifically-aimed kick right in Dovewing's silky grey stomach, claws barely retracted.

Dovewing shot up with a squeal of pain. "Ow!" she wailed. "Cloverleaf, what in StarClan's name was that for?" she whispered, beautiful eyes glimmering with hurt.

 _Because you're a selfish, whiny, weak, useless excuse for a cat._ Cloverleaf thought to herself internally, but managed to keep an emotionless face.

"Sorry," she lied through her teeth. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Cloverleaf!" Thornclaw scolded. "You have to be more careful with your temper; you could have injured Dovewing!"

"Yeah," Poppyfrost meowed in agreement. "Are you alright, Dovewing?" she asked the grey she-cat. Dovewing nodded, sniffling.

 _She's brainwashed all of them!_ Cloverleaf blinked incredulously as Squirrelflight, the deputy spoke to her.

"Cloverleaf, why don't you go on a walk? You shouldn't be around other cats if you can't control yourself." the ThunderClan deputy said sternly.

Cloverleaf bristled. "Fine." she ground out. "I'll be out walking for a while. Don't come looking for me."

The now very pissed sandy-gold she-cat stormed out of the camp, her already dark and twisted mind spinning up ideas for a very dark and twisted plan that she should have thought up a long time ago...

OOO

The night was that of a new moon, and clouds were in the sky, turning the heavens pitch black that darkened the land below with a cloak of mysterious onyx.

A dusky golden she-cat prowled along a silent stream that marked the boundary between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She gazed upwards with a malicious twinkle in her eyes.

 _What a shame Silverpelt is obscured tonight; I want them to bear witness to what I am about to do._ Cloverleaf thought darkly.

She strolled further along the stream until she arrived at a familiar abandoned Twoleg nest, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the stale scents of two cats who had been here before, many, _many_ , times.

A twinge of satisfaction touched her as she detected one of those two scents on the breeze, signaling the arrival of Cloverleaf's expected guest.

"Tigerheart?" The breathy whisper of Dovewing was like claws on stone to Cloverleaf's ears, but she kept her cool. Everything was going according to plan. Tigerheart was not going to show his ugly muzzle tonight, however, Cloverleaf had made sure of that. She held in a purr of triumph as she recalled the pale amber eyed gaze widened in panic as she casually mentioned to his border patrol about detecting strange cat scents mingling at the border while looking directly at the usually proud tabby tom the entire time. That little performance ought to keep the coward away from his secret meetings for a couple nights.

However, Dovewing didn't know this, just as Cloverleaf planned. Forcing down the bile in her throat, she tried to mimic the deep purr of a tomcat. "Over here, love."

She heard Dovewing trill happily and prance right over to where Cloverleaf hid in the shadows.

 _Foolish she-cat! Can't you even tell the difference between my scent and that of your so-called beloved? You really are nothing without your powers!_ Sneering at how easy this would be, Cloverleaf settled into a crouch, prepared to spring.

Dovewing halted a few paces in front of her, multicolor eyes sparkling. "Tigerheart? What's wrong? You're acting funny!"

"Maybe that's because I'm not Tigerheart!" Cloverleaf hissed in triumph as she sprung out of the shadows, tackling the surprised Dovewing and pinning her to the ground, Cloverleaf's larger size giving her the weight to keep her from escaping.

Dovewing shrieked in surprise. "Cloverleaf! What are you-?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Cloverleaf hissed in her ear. "But I already know the answer to that and don't feel like hearing your excuses!"

Dovewing spluttered indignantly as Cloverleaf continued. "But if you must know, I'm here to kill you! Isn't that great!"

Dovewing gave a gasp. "What?! No, you can't do that!"

"Well you technically can't go around having flings with ShadowClan cats either, but that doesn't seem to be stopping you, now does it?" Cloverleaf retorted. "I guess we'll both be breaking the code tonight!"

Instead of responding to her attacker, Dovewing simply began to squirm more frantically. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screeched.

Cloverleaf chuckled. "What, you can't escape? Aw, too bad for you! Guess you should have actually bothered to learn how to fight as an apprentice instead of just whining about your powers and having affairs, shouldn't you? You know Dovewing, for such an 'important' cat, you're not very useful. You did absolutely nothing to help out during the Dark Forest invasion. You depended entirely on your precious powers to hunt and even walk, and now that you don't have them, you can't do _anything_. And you expect everyone to either pity you or adore you. The only contributions to the clan you ever made were finding those beavers, and you still won't shut up about it! All you've ever done is ignore your duties in favor of impulsive decisions that made you feel better about yourself."

Dovewing opened her jaws to respond but all that came out was a pained yelp as Cloverleaf began viciously raking her claws down Dovewing's perfectly-groomed back. "But that's the thing, isn't it, Dovewing?" Cloverleaf snarled. "Everything just has to be about _you_."

Dovewing stammered. "You-you won't do this! Someone's going to stop you! Tigerheart-"

"Won't be able to make it tonight, sorry!" Cloverleaf finished sweetly.

"ThunderClan will-"

"Stop me? Maybe. But if they did find you here then they'd know you had been sneaking off to ShadowClan for some reason." Cloverleaf retorted. "I wonder how many of your loyal subjects you'd loose if the clan found out little Dovewing the _Perfect_ had been having an affair? I wonder how you would survive without all your little followers like poor Bumblestripe blathering on to you about how beautiful you are?"

" _Stop it!_ " Dovewing wailed, desperately pummeling Cloverleaf's stomach with her hind claws, but the golden she-cat barely registered the pain.

'Stop telling the truth? Sorry Dovewing, but you've finally met a cat who isn't going to baby you. Like when I say I'm going to kill you riiiiiight _now!_ "

Dovewing's panicked cry was cut off, turning into a strangled gurgle as Cloverleaf dragged a sharpened claw across her neck, slicing it open. She sat back and watched in interest as Dovewing thrashed, the death convulsions coming on, frightened squeals coming from her like those of a mouse. When all was silent, Cloverleaf rose to her paws, strolling back out of the twoleg nest as if she had simply been in there to make a quick dirt.

She knew she would be found out for Dovewing's murder soon, but she figured she had a day or two at least before she had to make a run for it. Heck, the clan didn't figure out Hollyleaf killed Ashfur until seasons later. Cloverleaf took a quick dip in the stream, rinsing off Dovewing's blood, before stepping out and walking triumphantly back through ThunderClan territory.

She hummed happily at the sense of elation she felt. She was totally going to the Dark Forest for this, but if this was how revenge felt, then in all honesty, Cloverleaf didn't want to go to StarClan.

* * *

 **Sooooo, this challenge was literally about one of our OC's letting the hate out on our least favorite warriors characters. Cloverleaf is obviously mine, but I assure you I wrote her OOC for this; she isn't THAT demented! XD So, yeah, I reeeeeally don't like Dovewing!**


	8. Sunny: SC Ch 1

_Sunny (June Challenge)_  
 _SoulClan Challenge #1_

* * *

Thump thump.

Leafshade didn't know what day it was anymore.

 _All cats gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting!_

Thump thump.

Sometimes it felt like she had been laying under the shriveled up holly (or was it hazel? Hawthorn? Hoot- no wait, there weren't hoot bushes, were there? Didn't an animal go hoot? Rabbits said hoot, right? Leafshade couldn't remember.)bush for 9 lifetimes, sometimes it felt as if Dustclaw and the other members of the patrol had just left.

 _Leafshade sat at the foot of the rockpile, quivering in barely concealed anticipation as Sootstar stood at the top of the ledge, directly under the blinding sunlight. The bright rays usually turned his radiant silver pelt to a metallic flame, but the gleam in his coat had dulled, and now he just looked old, withered, and tired, cowed under the unforgiving solar glare._

Thump. Thump thump.

She couldn't get up, even if she wanted to. It felt as if her bones were made of stone, firmly anchoring her to the ground, and her whole body was in constant agony. Her throat felt like it had a constant fire in it, and her insides felt as if they were slowly impaling themselves on broken thorns. Her head felt like a swollen berry, ready to burst everywhere. Oh well. At least the ground had stopped oozing and her paws didn't have termites in them anymore...

Thump.

 _"As you all know, this is not the first time the lake has dried up." Sootstar began, darkened green gaze casting around the clearing. "WindClan has dealt with hardship before, and we as proud followers of the Warrior Code will do anything to make sure we survive. I have decided to agree with ThunderClan and ShadowClan's joint proposition to send two of our clan members to go on a four-clan journey up the stream that proved to be the source of the last Great Drought. The clans unclogged the stream then, we will do it again now. Dustclaw and Leafshade will be the two cats who will represent WindClan on this journey."_

Thump thump.

Leafshade stared dazedly up at the sky- why was it grey? Where had the color of the world gone? -as another spasm of pain wracked her body. She wanted to blame it on her... her... what had she hurt again? She hurt everywhere now. Luckily, her stomach had seemed to stop wanting to jump out of her mouth; maybe it was just as tired as she was.

Thump thump.

 _The searing heat pounded on Leafshade's back, and she cursed yet again her dark tortoiseshell fur that seemed to soak up every last brutal ray. She glanced over at where Dustclaw was plodding along beside her, his pale tan coat patchy and his tail drooped. His sky blue eyes that had once held a mischievous glitter were now dull and weary, but he attempted a warm expression._

 _"Don't worry, Leafshade," her former apprentice reassured her in a voice raspy from lack of water. The puddles of grainy liquid they had managed to find along the creekbed were getting scarcer. "We'll find the blockage soon and bring the water back."_

 _"I sure hope so..." Leafshade muttered, wincing as she too another step on travel-weary paws. "I'm getting too old for all this adventuring."_

Thump.

Her tongue twitched limply from its position dangling out of the side of her mouth. It tasted something. Leafshade's eyes flickered shut, hoping it wasn't just more red stuff from her nose. Why was blood coming out of her nose? Maybe it was because her nose had holes, but she had the feeling she needed those. The blood had stopped a while ago, though, so it might be something new!

Thump thump.

 _Leafshade screamed in pain as she heard a snap in her spine. Collapsing to the ground, she heard Dustclaw's enraged shriek as well as the furious caterwauls of the other clan cats as they fought the badger who had just dealt her this blow. Closing her eyes and attempting to breathe through the pain, she managed to regain her sense of reality in time to catch an argument._

 _"We can't just leave her!" Dustclaw's snarl sounded above her head._

 _"Of course we can!" Swiftstream, RiverClan warrior and self-elected group leader hissed back. "Her_ spine _is broken, Dustclaw, she's a deadweight who we can't afford to drag all the way to the stream blockage. She's too old; Sootstar shouldn't have sent her anyway, this was always going to happen!"_

 _Dustclaw growled dangerously at the black she-cat so Leafshade quickly spoke up. "Dustclaw, she's right. I'm no use to the mission. I'll wait under that bush over there for you to come back after you free the water."_

 _"Absolutely not!" Dustclaw protested._

 _"Put it to a vote." Swiftstream mewed. "All in favor of leaving Leafshade?"_

 _Slowly, every cat in the group save Dustclaw hesitantly raised their voice in agreement. Dustclaw spat in defiance. "Fine! You foxhearts can all go!_ I'm _staying with my clanmate!"_

 _"Dustclaw, no!" Leafshade ordered. "WindClan needs a representative all the way there! As your senior warrior, I order you to leave me behind and go with the group!"_

 _"Leafshade-"_

 _"Go! I'll be here waiting for you. Go save the water! Save our clan."_

 _Dustclaw's face crumpled in pain, leaning down to lick Leafshade's ear. "I'll come back for you," he choked out. "Just hold on for me, please?"_

 _Leafshade dipped her head. "I'll be waiting."_

I'll be waiting... I'll be waiting... Leafshade was waiting still. She had been waiting for a long time, and she was really, _really_ , in extreme agony, so she hoped whatever she was waiting for hurried its tail up.

Thump thump.

Invisible pelts started brushing against her, and she felt a trickle of fear flash through her fevered mind as the demons returned, clawing and shrieking, black as pitch, biting at her face and mumbling garbled nonsense. Nameless voices rasped in her ear, and she shuddered as the sky started to spin.

Oh no. Not again. Not with the spinning. The sky was trying to swallow the earth again...

Thump thump. Thump thump.

Leafshade's mind gave one last command for her to move, but the fire in her throat and the thorns in her stomach seemed to overwhelm her with pain. Black spots danced before her vision.

Thump thump thump.

Leafshade felt like she was flying- no, falling. As the world spun and she fell, the demons screamed, and as she saw the small white light steadily getting brighter, she felt her throat combust. As the intense burn set her skin aflame- everything was bright now, so bright, _too_ bright -she listened for the throbbing pulse that had been sounding in her ears, a constant beat that she felt she should know.

Thump...

It stopped, and Leafshade crashed into the light.

* * *

 **Okay, so this prompt was about a cat dying from heat/thirst after a drought. I did some research, and man, is it a NASTY way to die. What Leafshade was experiencing was the last bit, hallucinations, stomach pain as your intestines ad stomach dry out, the shrinking of your brain, and the seizures before slipping into a coma/death. For a human it takes from a week to 10 days to die of dehydration; I figure for a cat's smaller body it would take less. AN that Shira the Mage has NO TRAINING in veterinary science or cat anatomy, and everything here is from internet research. Just a disclaimer.**


End file.
